


MakoHaru Fluff Fic

by sharkbiteprincess



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkbiteprincess/pseuds/sharkbiteprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru's come back from Australia and has a promise to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MakoHaru Fluff Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after episode 12 and it's a little ooc but I needed to. I just want them to be together forever D:

   

   "Hey… Makoto."

   "Eh? Yeah Haru?"

   Haru looked up at his best friend. They were walking by the beach like usual, the sunset turning Makoto's hair a deep orange colour. Haru opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again and looked away. He was never really good with words, let alone apologies. He stopped walking.

   "What's wrong?" Makoto asked, concerned. Haru had just come back from his Australia vacation with Rin. Makoto had noticed a change in him. He seemed a lot happier than before he left. Makoto had thanked Rin thousands of times since they had returned.

   "I… found my dream." Haru said, just above a whisper. "In… Australia."

   Makoto's eyes widened. He knew what Haru meant. Rin had told him that Haru had wanted to spend the rest of their trip at the Aquatic Centre, and was disappointed when they had to leave.

   "So… are you… are you going back?"

   "Yeah. After Graduation."

   They stood in silence for a while as the sun dipped below the horizon. Haru looked out to the ocean.

   "But… you'll visit right?" Makoto asked quietly.

   Haru looked back to Makoto, not too surprised to see tears in his eyes. Makoto tried to blink them away, embarrassed, but instead they fell down his face. Haru hated seeing Makoto cry. Haru stepped forward, putting his hand up on Makoto's shoulder.

   "I promise." Haru said, cupping his face. A blush creeped across Makoto's cheeks and he looked away. Haru gave him a small smile, tears in his own eyes.

   "Makoto, nothing will keep me from coming back… if you need me to… just call, and I'll come straight to Tokyo…" Haru started, interrupted by Makoto.

   "But it costs so much. And you'll be busy with your training and competitions."

   "I'll find a way… we'll find a way…" Haru's tears rolled down his face as Makoto threw his arms around him. Haru clutched at the back of his shirt, sobbing heavily now. Makoto had never seen him cry like this. His own tears fell into Haru's ebony hair.

   "Yes, we'll find a way… maybe your competitions will bring you back here one day. Maybe you'll be able to stay…"

   Haru's voice hitched as he said, "I promise I will come back."

   "I know you will, Haru-chan." Makoto said with a smile. Haru pulled back, to look up into Makoto's eyes.

   "I told you not to call me that!"


End file.
